A new bond, broad spectrum antibacterial/antifungal compound, C31G (a mixture of two amphoteric surface active materials with demonstrated potent antimicrobial activity and low mammalian cell toxicity), will be evaluated for safety and toxicity as a treatment for oral candidiasis in HIV positive patients participating in a two week clinical trial, with monitoring of recurrences of oral candidiasis after termination of treatment. A series of delivery systems designed to provide prolonged exposure of infected oral mucosal surfaces to C31G will also be tested. Core Oral Fluids Lab. is developing quantitative microbiologic assay and identification procedures for oral Candida for this trial.